


Semaru shinjitsu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, M/M, Post-Break Up, Self-Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No creo que exijo mucho, si pido al chico con quien estoy desde hace casi un año de quererme.”“No es exigir mucho. Y yo te quiero, Ryosuke. Tal vez no soy bueno a mostrarlo, tal vez no te lo digo como deberías, pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora: te quiero.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Semaru shinjitsu

**Semaru shinjitsu**

**(La verdad se acerca)**

Chinen estaba sentado.

Parado. En la oscuridad.

No quería hacer nada, no quería ver a nadie. No tenía gana de llorar, ni de desesperarse.

Quería quedarse en esa oscuridad reflexionando en lo que había pasado, recordándolo, dejando que esas imágenes corrieran en su mente sin parar, hasta que no las hubiera aceptado como reales.

_“No creo que exijo mucho, si pido al chico con quien estoy desde hace casi un año de quererme.” le había dicho Yamada, una mirada en la cara que él menor casi no reconocía como suya. _

_“No es exigir mucho. Y yo te quiero, Ryosuke. Tal vez no soy bueno a mostrarlo, tal vez no te lo digo como deberías, pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora: te quiero.” le había dicho, entre las lágrimas que corrían solas, sin que él tuviera control en esas. _

Nunca había sido tan directo con Yamada, y quizás no hubiera sido eso su error.

Siempre se había acunado en la convicción que el mayor se habría quedado a su lado como siempre había hecho durante los años, nunca dejándolo a solas, nunca abriendo los ojos en esos problemas que en su relación, eso Chinen no podía negarlo, se hacían más y más apremiantes.

Sin embargo, aún durante los momentos cuando sus pensamientos se hacían más oscuros de lo normal, todo lo que podía imaginar como hipótesis peor era un lento raerse de su vínculo, y ellos que trataban de mantener esos hilos que todavía los tenían atados.

Lo que había hecho Yamada, en cambio, había sido cortar por lo sano.

Brutal, casi, y Yuri había sentido el golpe como si en vez que dejarlo lo hubiera pegado, como si le hubiera hecho mal físico, tanto que no se habría sorprendido encontrándose encimas marcas de lo que el mayor le había hecho.

Pero sabía que no iba a tenerlas.

Que no iban a estar marcas visibles, que ninguno iba a verlas, que ninguno iba a preguntarle qué hubiera pasado, porque se conocía bien, y sabía cuándo algo estaba mal todo lo que podía ofrecer a los que lo rodeaban era la falsedad de sus sonrisas.

Sin embargo, quería ser consolado. Quería a alguien que lo abrazara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que iba a seguir adelante aún a solas.

Chinen nunca habría creído algo así, pero estaba seguro que oírlo lo habría hecho sentir mejor.

Pero no iba a tener palabras de consuelo, nunca estaban por quien no sabía pedir ayuda, aunque necesitándola.

Como en ese momento, cuando sólo pensar en las palabras de Yamada lo hacía sentir como si tuviera fuego vivo que quemaba en el centro de su pecho, y como si él no tuviera medios para apagarlo o aliviarlo.

Era demasiado intenso, y él nunca había sido bueno a reaccionar al dolor.

_“Dime que quieres que haga. Dime una tras una las cosas donde me equivoqué, las cosas que no son buenas en nuestra relación, y tratamos de arreglarlas juntos. Te ruego, Ryo.” murmuró, mordiéndose un labio. _

_Siempre había pensado de ser una persona orgullosa, y en ese momento odiaba a sí mismo para lo que estaba haciendo a ese orgullo, a esa dignidad. _

_Pero no era estúpido, y sabía que había algo para que mereciera luchar, cualquiera el precio. _

_“No es esto, Yuri. No quiero arreglar algo que está destinado a romperse otra vez a la primera señal de problemas. No sería bueno para nadie, y estos lo sabemos muy bien ambos.” contestó el mayor, suspirando, y echándole una mirada que casi expresaba _piedad_. _

_Eso fue lo que Chinen soportó lo peor. _

_La piedad en su cara, como si él mereciera su piedad sólo porque estaba tratando de discutir, de encontrar una manera para que se quedara, de hacer algo para que su relación significara algo. _

_No merecía parecer patético sólo porque todavía no se había rendido. _

_“Deja de mirarme de esa manera, deja de agitar la bandera blanca a las primeras dificultades y escúchame, ¡Ryosuke! No es posible que no haya nada de nosotros que para ti no merezca ser salvado.” le gritó contra, mientras las lágrimas despacio se secaban, volviéndose en rabia. _

_Y sólo esa hacía que Yuri siguiera adelante, ya. _

Se había sentido tomado en el medio de dos sensaciones divergentes.

Por un lado, odiaba a Yamada pero como lo había obligado a derramar sus entrañas frente a él, lo odiaba porque no tenía intención de hacer nada, lo odiaba porque se quedaba mirando mientras todo lo que habían compartido ahogaba frente a ellos.

Y por el otro, nunca había sentido un tan fuerte instinto de expresar su amor por él, de hacerle entender cuanto importara, de decirle cuanto su presencia fuera necesaria en su vida.

Chinen conocía sus límites, y sabía que no iba a ser fácil por él seguir adelante sin el mayor.

Durante los años sus existencias se habían entrelazado y compenetrado, hasta tal punto que Yuri ya no había creído necesario mantener ese muro que había erigido entre sí mismo y todos los otros.

Hablaba con Yamada, se abría con él, lo buscaba si tenía problemas.

Había llorado frente a él, algo que nunca había ocurrido con nadie.

Y, a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía ni de una de esas lágrimas.

Sólo quería que en ese momento Yamada tomara un paso adelante para secarlas, como lo había acostumbrado.

Porque Yuri sabía de no ser la persona mejor del mundo, tenía una manera retorcida de mostrar lo que sentía, pero siempre había sido objetivo con sí mismo, pues no dudaba cuando decía que había dado a Yamada algo de sí que nunca pudiera haber pertenecido a alguien más.

Le había dado su sinceridad, esa parte de su ser que él también no reconocía para cuanto estaba bueno a ocultarla.

Él se la había tomado, no había reconocido su importancia, y lo había dejado a solas enfrentando los pedazos de ese orgullo que ya no era lo mismo desde hace cuando Ryosuke había entrado en su vida.

_“Hay algo más, ¿verdad, Ryosuke?” murmuró luego, mirándolo al levantar una ceja. _

_El mayor no había contestado. _

_Se había sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón, bajando los ojos y mirándose las manos. _

_Pasaban los minutos, y Chinen se quedaba allí, en espera. _

_No iba a aceptar su silencio como respuesta. _

_No lo merecía. Aunque pudiera haberse equivocado en esa relación, sabía que el mayor le debía al menos esa verdad que él nunca le había negado. _

_“Sé sincero, Ryosuke, al menos por una vez.” siseó, yéndole cerca y tomándole la cara en una mano, obligándolo a levantar los ojos hacia él. _

_“Tengo una relación con Daiki.” _

_Esas palabras habían llegado a las orejas de Yuri, pero estaba como si no tuviera éxito de entender su sentido. _

_El nombre de Daiki estaba en el aire, pero él rechazaba de creer que de verdad el mayor lo hubiera dicho. _

_“¿Desde cuándo?” preguntó, recayendo en el sofá, como si ni siquiera tuviera la fuerza de quedarse en pie. _

_No le interesaba la respuesta. _

_No le interesaba nada, no a ese punto. _

_Porque Yamada le había mostrado que, al final, no había nada de salvar. Tenía razón. _

_“Desde un par de meses.” murmuró el mayor, sin tener el coraje de seguir mirándolo en la cara. _

_Chinen asintió, antes de dejarse ir a una risa histérica y sarcástica. _

_“¿Te quiere?” preguntó luego, consciente ya del hecho que cualquiera hubiera contestado, iba a doler mucho más que pudiera soportar. _

_“Sí. Y yo quiero a él.” _

_“¿Más de cómo quieres a mí? ¿Más de cómo yo quiero a ti?” preguntó, la voz más cortante. _

_“Sí. Lo sé que después de todo me quieres, Yuri, pero... tu amor no es suficiente para mí. No me basta saberlo para seguir adelante sin que tú me lo muestres realmente.” _

_Yuri asintió. _

_“Vete.” dijo luego, firme. _

_No quería verlo. _

_No quería seguir mirándolo, teniéndolo en frente como la prueba de su fracaso. _

_Yamada se puso en pie, echándole un último vistazo antes de irse, sin decirle una palabra. _

_Chinen se quedó mirándolo, mirándolo mientras se iba, mirando su espalda mientras dejaba esa casa, mientras dejaba a él. _

_Lo vio que se iba, y tuvo gana de gritar. _

_Y lo hizo, porque no tenía otras soluciones. _

Se había quedado sentado allí durante horas.

Seguía esforzándose, tratando de llorar, pero no podía.

Quería estar allí, pensando en las palabras de Yamada, pensando en donde se hubiera equivocado y en lo que podría haber hecho de diferente.

Y luego se dijo que no tenía importancia, que al final no habría cambiado nada, porque si de verdad se hubieran amado de la misma manera habrían encontrado una solución, sin que él tuviera que buscar el amor de otra persona.

Le había dado su sinceridad, y al final era lo que había recibido.

La verdad, al menos al final.

Oírse decir que su historia no estaba bastante para hacer feliz ninguno de los dos.

Y que ver su espalda, como si no quedara nada más de ellos, era su punición para haber creído que haber siempre sido sincero con él fuera bastante.

Pensó en esa espalda, otra vez.

Pensó en las palabras de Yamada, otra vez.

_Tu amor no es suficiente para mí. _

Y finalmente, lloró.


End file.
